


Explosion of Feelings

by klutzy_girl



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Angst, F/M, Near Death Experience, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on spoilers and speculation for the season finale, "I Never". Sam and Andy try to work through their issues during a perilous situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosion of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Andy McNally sniffled and then looked at Sam Swarek in absolute shock. “Why would you do that?” She knew why, but she was freaking out and having a hard time grasping anything.

“Didn’t you hear me? I love you, and I’m not letting you do this alone, McNally. I’ll be here with you through this.” He couldn’t freak out about this, not when Andy’s life was on the line. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“So I’ve been told. But I’m not going anywhere, so you’re stuck with me.” Sam smiled nervously at her and tried not to move. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure they both survived this. No one was dying today. 

She laughed despite herself, but it didn’t last long. The tears started to roll down her face again and she silently cursed them. This was not how Andy had pictured her day going. “Why would you wait until now to finally tell me you love me?” 

“Is now really the time to be talking about this?” Sam wanted them both to not be in danger and in one of their apartments before they started to discuss their relationship.

“We could die, so yes. I would like to know.” Andy glared at them and tried not to think about the bomb in their hands. It was pretty hard, however, because nothing could make her forget what was happening at that very minute.

He huffed. “Fine. I wasn’t ready before, but it’s the truth. I’ve been in love with you for a long time and I should have told you before. And I am an idiot for not saying it. But it’s the truth – I love you. Ending our relationship was a mistake, but I couldn’t handle things after Jerry’s death. Lashing out was easier.”

Andy blinked at him. “Wow. That is a lot to take in. Especially now.” She had so many things she wanted to say, but the panic was swallowing her up now. She couldn’t think past the bomb currently in her (their) fucking hands.

“It’s okay, McNally. We really don’t have to talk about this now.” Sam really wished the bomb squad would hurry up and end this nightmare. It’d be much better if they were in a nice, safe place.

She shifted uncomfortably and immediately wished she hadn’t. What if she had set the bomb off and killed them (and everyone else in the vicinity)? At least she had saved the victim earlier – That was what mattered. “I’ve missed you.” Andy didn’t like admitting that to him, but it was the truth. And she was still hurt, but she was willing to let that go. Especially after this. There was a lot Andy was going to forgive after the events of today.

“So have I.” 

“You missed you too?” Andy couldn’t help it – Sam had walked right into it. And she had to find humor in the situation somewhere. 

He rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.” Sam was glad that she was finding something funny during this, though. It was definitely better than panic and terror, two feelings that he was experiencing himself and wanted to protect her from.  


“Sam, what if we die out here?” She didn’t want her parents finding out how violently she had died nor deal with her death. Her dying was probably something that would send her father off the wagon, and this time, no one would be there to help. 

He closed his eyes briefly and when he re-opened them, Sam had a new attitude. “We’re not going to. We’re going to get out of here and live a long, happy life together. Our kids will hear this crazy story someday and be in awe of your bravery.” Sam didn’t know where his bravery was coming from, but he wasn’t about to let it go.

Her lips curled up into a smile. “Our kids?” She wasn’t anywhere near ready to be a mom yet, but the thought of having kids with Sam had been one idea she had had for a while. 

“Yes. A girl with your attitude and my good looks and maybe a boy that drives us nuts.” 

“That sounds really nice, but it’s not going to happen for a long time.” She wanted to be older and more established in her career before any of that happened. 

“I’m fine with that.” He’d wait until she was ready for anything that happened in their relationship. He was done being an idiot.

Andy and Sam were interrupted by the bomb squad finally arriving and luckily for them, the bomb was disarmed pretty quickly after that. Andy’s relief and adrenaline crashing led to her getting dizzy and nearly falling apart right there in the street. Sam made her sit down and put her head between her knees. He rubbed her back to calm her down. “I didn’t realize how scared I was until after it was over.” 

“That’s fine because neither did I. But we’re fine, McNally. We’re still alive and safe. This could have gone a much different route.” He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

She leaned into him and tried to stop the sobs bubbling up. Andy was tired of crying and wanted to be happy about actually surviving today. “Can we go home now? I’m just really, really tired.”

“Sure.” He looked up and noticed Dov was hovering.

“I’ll take you both since I’m pretty sure neither of you are driving.” He smiled.

“I don’t think I can do much of anything, let alone drive.” Andy hated to admit it, but that was the truth. She was shaking and just so exhausted. All she wanted to do now was sleep.

Sam stood up first and pulled her up with him. He and Dov both helped her to the car and she lay down in the back. Andy was out within two minutes, and despite her protests, Sam carried her into her apartment. “You can barely move, let alone walk. You want me to call your mom or your dad?”

“Can do it on my own so put me down. And yes, please.” Sam deposited her on her bed and then went to phone Andy’s parents. Both of them decided to let their daughter sleep and come over later to check on her. 

Andy and Sam still had a lot of issues to work through, but they were less troubling after what they had been through together. Nothing could come between them again because they were strong – both together and apart. The bomb had actually brought them closer.


End file.
